


Ships That Pass In The Night

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Crossover, Other Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-04
Updated: 2006-03-04
Packaged: 2018-08-15 23:05:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8076400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: Trip gets picked up in a bar. Hot and heavy sex follows. Tucker/m. (11/02/2003)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: Crossover, TOS. Mostly PWP. I know protocol calls for me to mention that this is a crossover story in the header but I was afraid that if I did that it would spoil the surprise, so I hope that no one was offended by my lack of following established procedure, but it was for a good cause.  


* * *

To some it would be more accurate to call the room a zoo rather than a bar since the establishment seemed to be crammed to the gills with at least one representative of every species known to the universe, and despite their differences they all seemed to share one, common goal, get drunk and get laid. All, that is, except one. There, tucked in the far corner, his face lost in the shadows, sat a single man, alone. It was not his intent to join in on the revelry, but to observe, and to learn, but the man wasn't interested in the drunken debauchery of just anyone, he had specific targets in mind, one of which just came through the doorway. The target in question, although ruggedly handsome with brownish-blond hair and piercing eyes, wasn't exceptionally tall, but despite his average stature he exuded an aura of command about him that could not be overlooked.

The new patron, "Target Number One" ignored the man in the corner, which was as it should be since the target didn't even know his observer existed, but scanned the room, his gaze never stopping until it finally rested upon a figure that was hunched over the bar. This man was "Target number two." Two, wearing a blue jumpsuit, had blond and blue eyes, but unlike Target Number One his nose had the most adorable up twist at the end, and he wore a haunted look, one of almost unspeakable pain, and unending desire. With only one glance Target Number One was instantly lost. He was the moth, and the man within his vision was the flame. Drawn, Target Number One was at the side of his desire within moments. Desperate with need, Number One didn't even bother with the ritual of ordering a drink or making small talk. He just simply placed a hand on the other man's shoulder and asked one simple question. "Are you looking for a relationship?"

Trip Tucker, aka "Target Number Two" looked up from the drink that he had been drowning in all evening, and after only one moment to scrutinize the man standing before him, the engineer knew that there was only a single answer that he could give. The one that he needed to give. "No. I'm looking to get fucked, fast and hard."

That caused Target Number One to smile and hold out his hand. "Then come with me." He invited.

Trip didn't hesitate for a second. He knew his friends on Enterprise would be appalled if they knew what he was doing, especially Malcolm. Going off with a man that he had just set eyes upon, wasn't only dangerous, it was downright insane. Trip didn't even know this man's name, so how the hell could he know that this man, destined to become his new sexual partner, wouldn't hurt him? Well, he didn't know, but when you got right down to it, he didn't really care. This was exactly why Trip Tucker left the safety of Enterprise when it docked at K-19, an interstellar space station that was rumored to have connections with the Xindi. This was why he left the safety of the more affluent levels above, to travel down here alone, to the bowels of the station, to a bar where only the toughest and strongest dared to go.

Trip had been through so much recently, the loss of the Cogenitor, essentially by his hand which resulted also in the loss his friendship with Jonathan Archer, and then the death of his sister. It was all too much for Trip to handle and Tucker simply couldn't take it any more. He didn't want to be responsible, not for anyone or anything. Not anymore. He craved for someone to make all the decisions for him, tell him what to do and show him how to act, and instinctively Trip knew that the man that was now holding his hand and was guiding him down to a level even lower than the one the bar resided on, could do that for him, could dominate him in the manner that he so desperately craved. However it ended up, either with mind-blowing sex or with his death didn't really matter to Trip at the moment, it was simply the fact that the choice was no longer his to make that gave him the peace that he had so desperately needed.

The couple's departure went unnoticed by nearly everyone in the bar. Most of the patrons were too interested in their own indulgences to care about the activities of another, but to the man in the corner, that particular couple was the center of his interest. He waited only a moment, then followed the unsuspecting pair as they made their way down to the bowels of the station.

Trip was surprised when his companion guided him downward instead of upward, he had been expecting to be shown to one of the many hotel rooms that the station made available to visitors, or at least to his partner's own ship, but apparently their destination was to be in the other direction and Trip didn't question it, merely content to follow where he was being led. Still, he hadn't totally lost his common sense, and a part of him was, unconsciously he supposed, suspecting some sort of trouble. Which was why he gasped with surprise and pleasure when he and his companion finally reached their destination. At first Tucker saw nothing out of the ordinary. They were in a tiny room which was bare of any contents, just simply a place with four walls and that was all.

Or so it seemed at first. Upon first glance Trip had immediately come to the conclusion that this was all, and that his new partner had merely chosen this tiny room for it's privacy, then the man let go of his hand for the first time and crossed the room in order to access a control panel that resided on the farthest wall. Tucker's companion pressed one button and before Trip's startled eyes the floor covering slid away, leaving a transparent window in it's place. A portal that held witness to not only the glories of space itself, but to the planet that K-19 now orbited. While it wasn't Earth, from this altitude any world with blue oceans and white, fluffy clouds was a beauty to behold and Trip treasured the sight.

Then something else caught his attention. It was the sensation of a hand, a strong male hand, cradling his chest and slipping inside his shirt to fondle the bare skin that was hidden within. With a quiet moan, Trip leaned back into the embrace, relishing the pleasure. Shortly after, the other hand joined the first in caressing his chest, while at the same time lowering his zipper and unbuttoning his shirt. Only once did Trip attempt to help, but his soon-to-be-lover batted his hand away, and proceeded to take sole charge of the operation. Trip whole heartily approved and simply stood there and allowed his partner to dominate throughout the entire procedure.

It was only when Trip stood there, totally naked, did he notice for the first time how odd the clothes of his companion looked. Along with the wholly sardonic smile that adorned the man's face, he wore a green shirt that seemed to wrap around his torso and attach at the side, and there was a strange emblem at the bottom of the shirt that Trip couldn't identify. It looked sort of like an arrowhead with funny looking, pointed legs that stuck out of the bottom. However, it wasn't the patch that captured most of Tucker's attention, the sight that was waiting for him lower took care of that. The legs that stood before him were encased in the tightest, black pants that Trip had ever seen. Instead of covering the outer part of his shoe, they disappeared at calf height, inside the taut black boots that his companion wore, but that wasn't the best part. The pants were stretched so thin that they did nothing to disguise the ever evident arousal that was contained within. Tucker looked up and gazed into a face that was as full of desire as his own and impatience loomed. While he was loath to initiate any actions himself, totally enjoying his subservient roll, his own aroused state was beginning to clamor for attention and he knew that he couldn't wait much longer.

Apparently his companion took notice of Tucker's uncomfortable situation, because before Trip could react, the man had stripped off his own clothes and had pinned the engineer to the floor. Although Trip was now on his back and unable to enjoy the view through the glass below he realized that was okay with him. He now had better things to look at anyway.

His partner started out slow. Caressing Trip's skin here, tonguing and licking a nipple there, but soon urgency overtook them and the pace was picked up. Without any hesitation the man pushed Trip's legs up toward the air, leaned his head forward and started to rim Trip's hole, wanting to make his partner ready as quickly as possible for the joining that was to come. Trip began to writhe, tossing his head from side to side as he gave into the intense feelings within in and the engineer began to feel his cock lengthen and straighten as his arousal became even more intense. After an eternity of this sweet torture, Trip was beginning to wish that his companion would stop, not because he wanted the pleasure to end, but if this intense sensation continued then Tucker would come too soon and therefore spoil the main event. But Trip didn't dare say so, that would push him out of the subservient roll that he had made for himself and that would ruin a game that he was beginning to enjoy very much. Fortunately his partner seemed to recognize the problem because he pulled his tongue away, leaving Trip wide open and very much ready for the next stage.

The man shifted upward and thrust his cock into Trip's mouth. Tucker, ready for the action, knew that the man was not after a quick suck, especially since they were poised for some major fucking action, but before major festivities could begin, Trip's partner needed some sort of lubrication and nothing worked better under improvised conditions as well as saliva, so Tucker obliged him, coating his companions cock as well as he could, but not wanting to go too far. Trip wasn't in the mood for slow, sensual sex, it was a rough fuck that he was craving and he wanted it now.

Realizing this the man shifted backwards again, maneuvering himself into position, and without any further warnings or delays, shoved himself inside, burying himself deeply and completely with one stroke.

Trip cried out at the invasion, but it was a cry of joy more than pain. Although it did hurt, quite a bit as a matter of fact, it was the sense of being dominated and wholly possessed by that large, fat cock that filled his innermost being. When his partner pulled out hard and shoved back in again, Trip was in heaven. This was what he had wanted, no, needed for so long, and no one had been able to give it to him until now.

The thrusting and grunting continued for several more strokes, then suddenly the man gathered up Trip's legs within his arms, then raised himself up on his knees, shifting their position enough to change the angle of attack, allowing for more penetrating and deeper thrusts. Trip gasped at the feeling. He had never been filled like this before and it felt like that cock was thrusting it's way into his very soul, but that wasn't all. Just when Trip was reveling in this particular sensation, the man shifted again. This time lifting Trip's ass off of the floor and supporting the engineer's weight with his arms. Then Trip's partner started to rotate his cock, causing it to twist in tiny circles within Tucker's anus, hitting his prostate gland on every pass.

Trip screamed out his delight. Nobody had every fucked him like this before and his perceptions were incredible. Trip had wanted to be fucked hard, but never had he expected anything like this! But it wasn't over yet. For the grand finale the man lowered Trip's butt back to the floor, then leaned forward, and while still keeping his cock buried deep within his lover, the man leaned forward and took Trip's cock into his mouth!

That was it! The combined ecstasies of having his ass filled while at the same time filling his lover's mouth was too much. It took only one suck then Trip was screaming out his delight as his orgasm overcame him and the engineer released wave after wave of semen into his lover's eager mouth. Then, when Trip was finished, his lover released the engineer's cock, before straightening and then penetrating Trip's ass for one hard, rigid thrust, freezing for just one moment, before releasing his own wave of semen deep within Trip's hungry hole.

The pair just froze in their relative positions for a moment, allowing new brain cells to replace the ones just fried out of existence by their recent activities, then Trip's partner slowly pulled out of his ass. Once he was free the man gathered Trip in his arms and the pair gripped each other tight in an attempt to hold onto the intimacy for as long as they could. That's when Trip heard a breathy whisper in his ear. "Was that all right?"

"All right?" Tucker laughed. It was obvious that this man was a master of the sensual arts and Trip could only imagine how many people, men and women both, that this man had coupled with in the past, but the number must have been immense. Tucker considered himself to be lucky to be included in that select group. "Are you kidding? I've never had sex that good before. It was great."

"Glad to hear it." The man chuckled before pulling Tucker in even tighter and the pair remained clinched up together, snuggling for a good long while, but as always time halts for no one, not even the most passionate of lovers, so it was with a hearty sigh that Trip's companion slipped out of his arms and hauled himself across the room in an attempt to assemble his clothing into some sort of recognizable order. "I'm sorry that I have to be going so quickly, but I've got to get back to my ship."

"That's okay. I should get goin' soon too." Trip may have said that , but the engineer making no effort to move, and ended up just laying there while watching his lover intently the man began to dress. It was only when his lover began to cover up that magnificent torso with his shirt that Trip was reminded of something. "Hey, I don't even know your name."

"Oh, that's right. We were a little too busy for proper introductions, weren't we." At Trip's answering smile, the man nodded and proceeded to remedy the situation. "My name's Kirk. James T. Kirk."

"James T. Kirk." Trip rolled the syllables around in his tongue. "That's a name that seems to fit you."

That brought on a laugh. "I guess it does at that."

"Well," Trip said. "Now that I know your name I guess I should return the favor..."

"Don't!" Kirk said, dropping his shirt and crossing the room at an instant to be at Trip's side. "Right now you are a man of mystery. The focus of a melodrama that will play over and over again in my dreams. If you tell me your name then the fiction will be shattered and only cold, hard reality will remain."

The tenderness of the comment left Trip breathless. "What reality?"

"The reality that you and I will probably never see each other again. That I'll never get to do this..." Kirk leaned forward and brushed his lips against Trip's. "Again. If I don't know your name then you remain in my thoughts forever, and that's the way I want to remember you, alive and writhing in my arms, not cold and lonely after I am gone, so don't tell me your name, please?"

How could one deny a man such as this? "All right." Trip agreed, leaning in for another, heart-stopping kiss.

After that no more words were said. Kirk finished dressing and shot one more look towards Tucker, a look that was filled with love, desire and more than a little regret, then he was gone. Now Trip was alone, with only the stars to keep him company, but the engineer was far from sad, and Trip sure as hell didn't know why. Then, as he began to dress, Tucker realized that he wasn't as unhappy as he was before, and that now the future didn't appear to be so bleak. Sure the Xindi were still out there, plotting against Earth, and Jon still was pissed as hell at him over the Cogenitor, but those obstacles no longer seemed so overwhelming. They weren't mountains, but only problems that would be solved in their own, good time.

Tucker paused while tugging a boot on and wondered why things seemed to be so much brighter now, when everything seemed so dismal just that very morning, but deep down Trip knew the answer. It was Kirk. In the process of making love, James had given him back the humanity that he had so recently lost. Shown Trip that caring and affection still exist, even in these oh-so-perilous times, and yes, Jim had given him something to live for. Jim had given him love. So it was with a light heart and a whistle that Trip left his little haven, content to return to his ship and ready to face whatever the future may hold.

Hanging from his perch just outside the window, Q watched Tucker leave. Of course it didn't matter that he was floating in a vacuum at zero g, he was omnipotent after all and able to exist in any and all conditions, but what was important was that he was experiencing something new, something that, despite all of his eternal years, he hadn't tried before. Becoming a voyeur.

Oh he had learned all about the basics of the act of reproduction from Katie and had even sired a son after mind-blowing sex with Q, but human intercourse was so much different than the finger-wrapping kind practiced by the continuum and watching two fine human specimens go at it, especially two that were so suited for each other as Tucker and Kirk, was an education in itself. It didn't matter that the pair was born hundreds of years apart, true chemistry was universal and bringing them together, even for one encounter, had been a revelation indeed.

But all good things must come to an end, Q realized with a sigh, and all the tiny details that were still hanging loose must be tied up together. Even though it only took a moment to send Kirk's Enterprise, NCC-1701 back to it's proper time frame, and allow the current Enterprise, NX-01 to continue on it's mission, with both crews none the wiser, still it was a chore. Q hated chores and it was quiet with the boys gone, and boring. Addicted to the fine art of watching others Q had to come up with some new diversion before he went mad.

Hmm, the deity mused. He had sensed a volcano of passion locked up within that Vulcan on Kirk's ship. Spock, he thought the name was. Unleashing all those cravings might just be worth his while, but who to set him up with? Q considered all of the possibilities, before he came up with the answer. "Of course," the deity muttered out loud. "Quark."

Yes, the little bartender on Deep Space Nine would pair up nicely with the Vulcan and the vision made Q laugh as he popped off to make the arrangements. Yes it would be a most interesting show, indeed.


End file.
